Harry Potter and the forgotten Homework
by WildePansy
Summary: [TRADUCTION de l'histoire de Rosepetal704] 1ère fic de la série "Cours de Potions": une parodie dans laquelle Rogue demande à Harry pourquoi il n'a pas fait son devoir, et celui-ci explique...


Disclamer : Je ne suis pas Johanne Rowling, et Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Et l'inspiration pour cette histoire m'est venue de celle de Thisbehecate sur HHPP, donc si quoi que ce soit vous semble familier, c'est sûrement pour ça.

Severus Rogue se trouvait dans la salle de classe de potion, attendant l'arrivée de sa classe de 4ème année. Comme devoir, la semaine précédente, il leur avait assigné un essai qui avait pour sujet « Si vous pouviez préparer n'importe quelle potion, quelle serait-elle et pourquoi ? » Pas franchement compliqué. Même cet imbécile de Potter n'avait pas du éprouver de difficultés là dessus.

« Sortez vos travaux. » Ordonna Rogue une fois que la classe fut en place. Quand il arriva à Potter, le garçon n'avait toujours pas sorti le sien.

« Où est votre devoir, Potter ? » Ricana-t-il.

Le garçon le fixa d'un regard figé pendant quelques secondes. « Devoir ? »

« Oui Potter, d_evoir_. Où se trouve votre essai sur la potion que vous choisiriez si vous pouviez préparer n'importe laquelle ? »

« Un essai ? » demanda le garçon, visiblement confus.

« Faites-vous exprès d'être stupide, Potter ?! » commença Rogue d'un ton chargé de menaces.

« Oh ! _Le devoir_ ! Et bien, vous voyez Monsieur, je ne l'ai pas. Il est donc évident que je ne suis pas en mesure de vous le rendre ! »

« Potter, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait votre devoir ? » grogna Rogue. « 50 points en moins pour... »

« Attendez, Monsieur ! Je peux tout vous expliquer ! J'ai eu une semaine très chargée et éprouvante... » Sa voix s'éteignit.

« Continuez. »

« Et bien lundi dernier vous nous avez demandé d'écrire un essai sur la potion qu'on choisirait de préparer si on pouvait faire n'importe laquelle, et pourquoi. Essai que nous devions vous rendre cette semaine. Donc ce même lundi après les cours, j'ai couru jusqu'à la salle commune et ai commencé à écrire mon essai avec beaucoup de vigueur et d'enthousiasme.

Rogue ricana.

Harry lui fronça les sourcils et continua « Mais malheureusement Hermione était là avec son chat, et Pattenrond a décidé qu'il voulait manger mon devoir, donc j'ai passé le reste de la journée à m'enfuir et me à cacher.

Certains élèves pouffèrent de rire, et Rogue les foudroya du regard.

« Et évidemment, je ne pouvais pas écrire un essai tout en courant et en me cachant, donc je n'ai pas pu le faire le lundi. Le lendemain, mardi, après la fin des cours, je suis retourné dans la salle commune pour l'écrire. J'écris toujours mieux en écoutant de la musique, donc j'ai sorti mon Ipod, et j'ai mis un peu de Taylor Swift.

« C'est quoi un Ipod » demanda quelqu'un.

« C'est une sorte d'appareil moldu qui fait de la musique. » Répondit Hermione.

« Mais les appareils moldus ne fonctionnent pas au sein de l'école, Potter. » intervint Rogue.

« Oh » Harry haussa les épaules « Je ne savais pas. Peu importe. Donc j'étais en train d'écouter ma chanson préférée « Love Story »... »

Certains élèves nés Moldus pouffèrent à nouveau.

« … quand un groupe de Gryffondors est arrivé. Ils m'ont demandé ce que j'étais en train d'écouter, alors je leur ai montré mon Ipod et les ai même laissé l'écouter. Mais ils se sont moqués de moi parce que je suis fan d'elle ! Je ne pouvais pas y croire ! Ma chanteuse moldue préférée Taylor Swift ! Et mes amis m'ont tous ri au nez parce que je l'écoute ! Je ne pouvais donc pas faire mon devoirs après ça ! »

« Et pourquoi pas, Potter ?! » Grogna Rogue.

« Pourquoi, professeur ?! » s'exclama Harry. « Peut-être ne m'avez vous pas bien entendu. J'ai dis que tous mes amis se sont moqués de moi à cause du style de musique que j'écoute. Je ne _pouvais pas_ faire mon devoir après ça. J'ai passé le reste de mon mardi et de mon mercredi à bouder et à mal me comporter. Et c'est assez difficile d'écrire un essai quand on se sent si mal. » L'informa Harry. « Et donc, je _l'aurais fait _le jeudi, sauf que ce fut une de ces journées où tout semble aller mal. D'abord, je me suis réveillé tard, et dans ma précipitation pour aller déjeuner à temps, j'ai trébuché sur un livre que j'avais laissé par terre, suis tombée dans ma garde-robe, et me suis cogné la tête. Fort. Et je me suis mis si en colère contre ma stupide valise pour se trouver là, pa'ce que si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne me serais pas cogné la tête, que je lui ai jeté un Incendio. » Harry soupira. « Lorsque j'ai réalisé mon erreur, c'était trop tard. Mes robes y étaient, et à ce moment là, elles étaient déjà fichues. »

« Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas juste jeté le sortilège Réparo, Potter ? » Demanda Rogue avec impatience.

« Je n'y avait pas pensé, Monsieur ! Donc j'ai du emprunter l'une des robes de Ron, et du coup, j'ai raté le petit déjeuné alors que j'étais affamé. Et comme il ne faut jamais aller en classe avec un estomac vide, je suis parti à la chasse pour trouver de la nourriture. J'ai fouillé le château de fond en comble, et c'est alors que j'ai pensé à aller voir en cuisine. Quand j'étais enfin repus, j'avais raté mes deux premières heures de cours et chaque professeur m'a enlevé 10 points. »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Lui en aurait enlevé 30.

« Heureusement, je suis arrivé à temps à mon cours suivant, Divination. Le professeur Trelawney a commencé à prédire ma mort et plein d'autres choses horribles qui étaient censées m'arriver, ce qui m'a rendu d'une humeur plus terrible que celle dans laquelle je me trouvais déjà. Quand les cours se sont terminés, j'ai décidé de jouer aux échecs version sorcier avec Ron, et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais le battre cette fois ! Il gagne tout le temps, vous voyez, donc je voulais vraiment le battre pour une fois. J'ai été tellement déçu de perdre _encore_. Je perds toujours TOUT et c'est pas juste ! Il gémit.

Rogue le regarda simplement.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivi « Avec tous les autres devoirs que je devais finir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire votre devoir. Et je n'ai pas pu non plus le faire vendredi parce que j'avais un entraînement de Quidditch juste après les cours, et j'ai fini la séance percuté par un cognard et ai donc passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. »

« Et bien vous auriez pu le faire pendant le week-end. » dit Rogue d'un air renfrogné.

Harry le regarda avec horreur « Professeur ! Je ne pouvais certainement pas le faire pendant le _week-end_ ! Ça irait contre tout ce en quoi je crois. Le week-end est fait pour prendre du repos et se relaxer. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire _un devoir_ pendant le week-end. »

« Bien, je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses, Potter, vous auriez pu trouver un moment pour l'écrire. 200 points en moins pour ... »

Harry le regarda avec surprise « Oh mais je l'ai écrit, professeur. Tôt ce matin. J'ai simplement oublié de l'apporter. »

Rogue le fixa avec rage « Vous avez simplement oublié de l'apporter ? Alors POURQUOI m'avez-vous raconté toute cette histoire ridicule ? »

« Mais, professeur, c'est vous qui avez demandé comment s'était passée ma semaine... »

« JE N'AI RIEN FAIT DE TEL, Potter ! Je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous n'aviez pas votre devoir, et tout ce que vous avez à dire c'est que vous l'avez oublié ! »

« J'ai dû mal vous entendre alors. » répondit Harry avec douceur. « Oh regardez, c'est l'heure d'y aller ! » dit-il, sautant de sa chaise lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

Et avec cela, il rassembla ses affaires et sortit, laissant Rogue furieux contre lui-même pour avoir laissé ce sale gamin Potter partir sans même lui avoir déduit de points.


End file.
